Gone
by maddyjade
Summary: "He abandoned her on the shoreline, cold and confused. She had been so sure he was going to come back for her." Oneshot.


Hello you guys! So, I have this obsession with Tangled right? Like insanely obsessed, and I just watched it for the fifth time and I tend to notice all the little things. The animation is just so crazy good, right? The characters are so life-like, and I can only imagine what's going on in their heads. The one scene that makes me cry everytime is when Rapunzel is about to go off with her mother after the Stabbington Brother's attacked her, and she's staring off into the water, watching Eugune sail off and away.

Whilst procrastinating for my history assignment I wrote this up. Keep in mind that it's due tomorrow and I've barely started. Guys I'm like committed, fully. Anyway, I know his names Eugene and all and I'm sorry I keep calling him Flynn in this. I just think it works better. Anyway, I bawled like a baby writing this. Just a small one-shot of this scene that really gets me. Also, sorry if I make Flynn/Eugune/WHATEVER seem like the bad guy. I'm trying to write it from Rapunzel's point of view even though it's in third-person. I imagine these are some of the thoughts running through her head. Enough of me rambling, enjoy! :)

WAIT RIGHT THERE!

**Before you read this I suggest you open up YouTube and search "_Disney's Tangled Soundtrack "Return to Mother" Score_". This is the score behind this scene and if you had this playing while reading this, it would really put you in the mood. (:**

**_Disclaimer:_** As much as I wish I owned this film, I don't. And it makes me want to punch infants.

* * *

Rapunzel took a step towards her mother, but not before looking back to Flynn's fading ship in the distance. She didn't want to believe it. He wouldn't leave her, would he? Well, obviously he would. The evidence was right in front of her. She could see his dark silhouette directing his ship into the fog. The distance between them was growing, and every metre he sailed away was a blow to the gut.

He had been using her. She was a fool to think otherwise. As soon as he saw she had the crown he took it and ran. He abandoned her on the shoreline, cold and confused. She had been so sure he was going to come back for her. They would row back to the kingdom and find a safe place to sleep. She wasn't planning on going back. She wanted to stay with Flynn, and start a whole new life - a whole new life outside of her tower. She had been so sure that he wouldn't mind. They almost kissed back on that boat, for God's sake! That had to count for something, didn't it?

No, it didn't count. It was all a lie, a lie to get his precious crown. Then why did it feel so real? After all they'd been through in the last two days, how did he have the heart to leave her all alone? The moment in the cave – almost drowning together, that night by the fire, their day in the Kingdom, it was all a play to get that stupid piece of headwear. She believed it too. She was so stupid, so naïve to actually think he wanted something more than that.

But she noticed the way he looked at her. Those soft, welcoming eyes and that boyish smile; it had been so real. He would absent-mindedly protect her when danger was near, like back in the pub. He would comfort her with gentle touches when hope seemed lost, like back in that cave. She was the person he chose to reveal his secrets to. She noticed how easily he talked to her about his past. She noticed how he had changed from the sarcastic, egotistical Flynn Rider to the caring, kind Eugene Fitzhurbert.

She could see it in his eyes, the light spark of amusement and wonder when he looked at her. She could tell that he felt the same way about her as she did him. Flynn was the type of man she never thought could ever exist. He was tall and good-looking, strong and muscular, and she felt weak in the knees whenever she looked into those amber eyes. But he was so much more than looks. He was funny and witty. He was daring; a risk taker. He was all about adventure. He was a good listener, and didn't get frustrated with her whenever she asked him her curious questions. Even after the short time they had spent together, she didn't want anyone else but him.

That moment on the boat really set it in stone for her. After a wonderful day in the Kingdom, it was finally time to see the lanterns. Flynn knew this was a big deal for her, and he took the time to make it worth the while. The lanterns had been more than she could have ever imagined. The fact that she could share that dream with him made it so much better. Rapunzel trusted him. She trusted him enough to give him back the satchel. He waved it off so passively, and made her believe that he wasn't there for the crown - that he was there for her.

Two days in this bittersweet world, two days outside of her tower, two days with the best thief in the kingdom and she already knew what heartbreak felt like. She watched his ship disappear into the cloudy fog. Her chest twisted painfully and she felt her heart crack in two. Tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to spill over.

Mother was right. She was always right. She should've listened to her, and none of this would have happened. She should have never left the safety of her tower. The world was a cruel place, filled with cruel people. She knew that now. Rapunzel supressed a sob as his ship was finally consumed by the fog. Flynn Rider was gone. She would never see him again, and that hurt worse than anything.

The young blonde couldn't fight it anymore. Tears poured down her face and she ran into her mother's expecting arms. She cried into her mother's shoulder for the love she had lost. She felt so small and stupid – torn apart by her first love. She didn't know it she could hurt this hard. Her chest was sore and all she wanted to do was go home and sleep for days. She would never leave her tower again. The world was too cruel. The world made her feel this way.

"You were right," Rapunzel said quietly, her voice muffled by the fabric of her mother's dress. "You were right about everything."

"I know, sweetie, I know."

Her mother wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and held her close. As they walked off, it took all of Rapunzel's might not to look back. It took all of her might not to turn around just to see if Flynn was there – there for her.

But he wasn't there for her.

He was never there for her.

* * *

Like? Didn't like? I don't care leave me a review anyway. 3

~ilikeotters


End file.
